Swim
Swim (スイム, Suimu) is a C-Class hero of the Hero Association. She is currently trying to become a member of the Blizzard Group. Appearance Swim is a young girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her civilian attire consist of a blue shirt under a yellow sweater and blue shorts. Her hero attire consists of a wetsuit, scuba googles and a utility belt. She also wields a trident as a weapon. Personality She is a mild mannered girl that lacked confidence in her hero abilities, but was courageous enough to volunteer finding the bomb on the train. After the incident, she shortly considered to quit her hero duty but regained her confidence. She is a great admirer of Fubuki and hopes to become a member of the Blizzard Group someday. Abilities and Powers As the lowest-ranked C-Class hero, it can be assumed that she is not a very strong fighter. Equipment Trident: Swim wields a trident, when acting as a hero. Her skills with it have yet to be seen. Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening She happened to be on the train with Genos and Fubuki and after hearing from the bomb, she volunteered to find it. When Genos and Fubuki gave her a questioning look she told them that she's a hero too, but from C-class. When Fubuki evacuated the passengers, Swim was watching her and called her "cool", but Fubuki only harshly reminded her to keep looking for the bomb, which Swim immediately did. She then found it in a bathroom stall and called for Fubuki, who just evacuated the last passenger. While Fubuki was thinking what to do to stop the bomb, Swim started to panic as the train was about to arrive the train station. She desperately asked Fubuki what to do, who then silenced her and told her to stop whining. Fubuki then sent her out of the train to safety. After the incident, she met Fubuki again and thanked her for saving her. She then recognized her as the B-class number one hero "Hellish Blizzard", and Fubuki was surprised that she actually knew her. Swim then told her that she's on the last place of the C-class and that she's struggling with the weekly quotas and is often thinking about quitting her hero duty. She then confirmed that she was in the train to get to the beach to think and that she felt useless during the incident with the bomb. Fubuki notices that she must suffer an inferior complex and starts to sympathize with Swim. She then got surprised by Swim again when she stated that she still wants to keep up with her hero duty a little while longer and that she wants to become a member of the Blizzard Group under Fubuki someday. Fubuki tells her to ask her as soon as she has reached B-class and tells her to call her "Boss Blizzard", since every member of the Blizzard Group is calling her like that. Trivia *Due to her statement of being on the lowest rank in C-Class, it can be assumed that her rank was the 390th of the C-Class during the time of the OVA. However, if this is still the case is currently unknown. *A sketch of Swim in her hero costume: Navigation fr:Swim Category:Characters Category:Female Category:C-Class Category:Human Category:Heroes